Blue Fire Or Red Water?
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: The carrot was dangled again. Kai and Nya's parents are HALF of an element, and that is now passed down to them. But before they can come in tune with this new element, they need to come in tune with the opposite element. Will it go well? What qualites are hidden in fire and water... Or should I say blue fire and red water?
1. Steam Masters

**HEADCANON! XP I had this idea for so long that I think I will die if I don't type it. XD Here it goes!**

 **P.S., My friend had library books of Ninjago and in one book, it said a new movie of Ninjago comes out September 23rd, 2016! I can't wait! XD Mark your calenders!**

* * *

Kai's POV

The Preeminent is gone, and sadly so is Garmadon. I felt bad for Lloyd. I know how much he loved his father but, sometimes you have to sacrifice the ones you love most for life to go on. I know how that feels. My parents...

No! I'm not gonna get emotional again! Jay was playing video games with Lloyd and I was watching. But I was bored.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Really? Who took all the water? Great. "Hey, sis can you-" Whoa! Never mind. She already knew. Hold on, why was the water _rising_? That's a little scary.

"Hey Nya are still in control of your water?" When she replied "no", I knew something was up.

"Why do you ask Kai? Did you spill- What the..." Oh wow, Nya! You just had to come in when I was still trying to get through! "Kai, why is the water _out_ of the glass?"

"I have no freaking idea. Should we ask?" Nya luckily knew what I meant. So we both yelled.

"SENSEI!" When Sensei Wu came into the kitchen and saw the water just floating over my head and Nya's, his eyes widened like heck. Does he know about what is happening to me?

"It was true. They weren't lying..."

"What's true? Who wasn't lying, Sensei? Tell us!" Sensei could tell Nya and I meant business. He sighed.

"There is one more thing about your parents and yourselves. I'm sorry I didn't tell you two before but, I wasn't sure if it could happen. I didn't think-"

"What do you mean you didn't think? You're Sensei Wu! You have a long white beard!"* I sort of yelled at Sensei. And what did he mean by that?

"Well, I suppose I can tell you now.

 _"Your parents were having their first child, you Kai. When you were born, it was the happiest day of their lives. But something occured during your birth. Somehow, Kai inherited some of the water your mother possessed instead of inheriting all of the fire. So when Nya was born, she couldn't take all the water, so she took the small fire you left behind Kai. And according to legend, one of you or the both of you will become the Master of Steam."_

Whoa. "Hold on, there was never a Master of Steam in the Serpentine Wars. Why would one of us be a steam wielder?" I asked Sensei. None of this was making sense!

"Your parents were each half of that element. I suspect that you both are only half of the steam that was created by your parents. If you want to harness this new element, you both need to come in tune with your opposite element."

* * *

 **HOLY COW BEANS, SENSEI'S SERIOUS! :O This will be totally awesome to write! :D Finally, I got this up! I thought I was gonna die if I didn't get this up soon! XD Enjoy the rest of the story! This will be awesome...**

 **-KGF**


	2. Outside The Bucket

**Hello everybody! Sorry I was dead for so long! I got lazy. =P School starts next Wednesday, blah blah blah. Kai's training is first because Nya's watched Kai's fire training in the past, but Kai never saw Nya's water training so.. XP I also forgot to say, I put a star after Kai said to Sensei he had a long white beard, because Jay said that before. I loved that line, cause it seemed sassy. XD Kai's water training will be like Nya's.**

* * *

It was the next day. A new day to train the siblings to the opposing element. Kai was to start first. Early in the morning, Sensei had Kai and Nya come to his room where he prepared two purple suits for in case one of them accessed to steam entirely. They were sleeveless, and the symbol was like a dragon's face being blown by the wind gently. Kai's pointed right, while Nya's pointed left. Kai's training has begun. Nya sat down with the other boys on a log near by. Sensei taught Kai the same way he taught Nya.

"Water is shapeless. I put it in the cup, it becomes the cup. I put it in the teapot, it becomes the teapot. You need to move quickly and agile, go with the flow. On your hands!" Kai moved quickly, quicker than Nya had on her first day of training. He went easier to the flow. He just didn't care. "Very good. Now you see why your parents named you 'Kai'." This startled Kai, where he almost lost balance, even though he was an experienced acrobat. Sensei could tell everyone was confused so he explained. "Kai, your name means many things. Your parents named you that mainly because they knew you were fire, which is one meaning, but when they discovered you possessed water, they named you 'Kai', because it also means 'ocean'. That is another reason why you learned to swim so quickly.

"Like your sister, you are good with most things you pick up. But, trust me, we will find a weakness of yours, Kai. Now... ONE HAND!" Sensei threw the cup at Kai, who easily maneuvered to balance on one hand, holding the cup in his other. Sensei Wu was impressed, but he knew a weakness was hidden. Sure, Kai revealed a few weaknesses in the past, but it doesn't mean he has new ones. Then, Jay raised his hand.

"Um Sensei, what are the qualities of fire and water?"

"Good question, Jay." Sensei thought this would give Kai time to start to struggle in holding this pose. "A water elemental can walk on water, breathe underwater or hold your breath for a very long time, swim incredibly fast, dive down to the deepest depths of the ocean and-" That's when Kai grunted. Bingo. Sensei continued to fire. "-And a fire elemental can handle any type of heat, get hit with scolding heat and not earn a burn-"

"Hey, that rhymes! Ha ha!" Jay earned a glare from Sensei as he continued.

"-Fall in the lava and not be expected to swim around as if in a swimming pool, split into multiple selves as a fire spreads, and _those_ Jay, are the qualities of fire and water." Sensei then grabbed the bucket he used on Nya, and prepared it for Kai. "Now Kai, you must pass one final test." Then, Sensei threw the bucket towards Kai, who as the same as Nya, placed the cup on the nearest lily pad, and flipped over to catch the handle of the bucket. But instead of landing on a step stone, Kai landed _on_ the water. Kai was standing on _water_! "Looks like we found one quality in you." Sensei grinned at Kai's accomplishment.

"You want me to do the bucket test, Sensei? There has to be a catch. I know you wouldn't- Huh?" Kai looked through the hole at the bottom of the bucket. "I have to fill this entire bucket with a hole in it, right?"

"Yes Kai. You must think outside the bucket. It is quite simple, but not-"

 _Splash!_

Kai kicked the bucket into the water, stared at it sink, while everyone stared at _him_ , until he said, "It's full." Kai saw Sensei's look of confusion, so he explained. "Nya once said that I was once an out-of-the-box thinker, I didn't even know where the box is. I guess in this case, bucket. Besides, I trusted my gut." Kai was proud as he walked across the pond, but before he stepped on the dry ground, Kai let himself get dunked by letting go of control of water standing. "You know what standing on water reminded me of? Water spiders. Oh, there's one in my hair." That's when Jay started screaming. And when Kai sent a spray of water from his hand to Jay's face without trying. "I guess I got more control of water because I don't care as- What was I talking about again? Whatever." Then, everyone laughed as Kai sank deeper in the water. Everyone left, until they realized Kai didn't come back in. They searched the pond and found Kai. He saw them and came up. "Looks like _I_ get to breathe underwater."

* * *

 **Yay, I'm alive! I was bored, everyone so I did BF or RW? Wow, I'm lazy. XP And a reviewer said blue fire is possible, and even though it isn't red, it is called the Red Sea. I knew that. I think that reviewer was reading my mind... ARE YOU NEURO!? -_- JK! XD Laters, every peoples! ;D**

 **-KGF**


	3. Across The Coals

**Hello everyone! I'm back! This is what happens when you do your homework on weekends early! XD Alright, today we have Nya's training! Turn on a fan and get a cold drink, cause it's about to get hot in here! XD Also, I have something super important that I need to point out that I realized some days ago:**

 **So, Kai's father had black hair, right? And their mother had a rich brown hair color, correct? You see where I'm going? So, if this actually happened (and if it does, I will do more than scream XD), if Kai was entirely fire, his hair would be the same hair style and color as his father. And it would be completely straight, not slightly curled, which I noticed. (My hair is the same hair color as Nya's, and is slightly curled and bouncy :)) And Nya's hair would be longer, and the same brown as her mother, and would not be straight like her father's. -_- SEE?! It makes sense! If this story comes true, like the entire thing, I'm right this whole time! It's supposed to be true! The hair is messed up, as well as their personalities can be! And, remember when Sensei Wu was training Nya? He said, "Her _temper_ ". A Master of Fire would've had that temper, and a Master of Water wouldn't have cared as much and would've kept going! -.- Besides, Nya's getting more of a temper while Kai is starting to lose his for some reason.**

 **You (probably): /)_-**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

It was time for Nya to start with her fire. Sensei Wu had a pit of hot coals laying in front of her. It was the same pit Kai used when the Ninja were trying to access to their true potentials. Nya was to walk across it. The boys were standing at the edge of the coals, as Sensei began his teachings.

"Nya, it is time to control that fiery power in you. You must control your emotions, and then you will control your pain. Your father was always thought of as an eternal flame, and that flame was passed down to you and Kai. A fire will not stop burning, it will continue its journey until something willingly keeps it from moving. But a fire will not stop burning completely, it is also adaptable. It will go around the block, and keep going, no matter what. You must master that path, Nya. Kai already can control _his_ pain. Now control _yours_." Nya tried, and when she thought she was ready, she began to step onto the coals. Unfortunately, she was not ready and ended up burning her feet.

"OWWW! UGH, IT BURNS! AAAHHHH!" Nya started running around, until Kai caught her by the shoulders and cooled her feet with water. Sensei Wu was still trying to find Kai's weakness, when he noticed something glint in his eyes and his sister's. Strange, they weren't tears, Nya no longer had much pain, only a few burns. Nya finally worked around her "failure" flaw, but Sensei had sensed a new one in her. Sensei walked over to the pair of purple.

"I see you were not ready, Nya. Perhaps you should have your brother on the opposite end to motivate you." Kai shrugged, and walked across the coals, as if they were nothing but grass hills. Secretly, Kai felt the burn near the end. It has been a while since he had done this, and he was practicing on water. When Kai reached the other end, Nya saw a flashback from when she was a wee lassie, as Kai saw the same when he was a young lad.

* _Flashback_ *

 _Baby Nya was on the floor next to her mother's feet. Kai had sprawled all his crayons across the floor, drawing in his coloring book. Their father was working on a shield downstairs, when a ding-a-ling song came from outside._

 _"Cotton candy!" Young Kai gasped with delight of having the fluffy goodness in his mouth. Kai ran off, while Nya was still seated on her rump. Kai came back to his baby sister, unwilling to leave her behind, even for some cotton candy. "Nya, get up. Don't you want some cotton candy?"_

 _"Kai, Nya can't walk yet. You'll have to bring some for her." Kai and Nya's mother looked up from her book she had. Kai pouted as he grabbed Nya's small hands._

 _"Look, ma! Okay Nya, put on foot after another..." Kai mumbled as Nya began to stand. Then slowly, she started to walk. Kai let go, only for Nya to still be walking! Kai ran in front of her, holding out his arms so Nya could walk towards him. She made her way! Kai started cheering, not knowing his mom caught the entire thing on camera. Kai held Nya's hand, and walked with her to the cotton candy cart. That video was named "Nya's First Step", but the last time the family saw the tape, it was added another title- "Sibling Helps Sibling". It was a treasured item, even if it has no value, it is over flowing with all the love it contains._

* _End Of Flashback_ *

Nya shook her head when she noticed Kai was yelling at her.

"Nya, look where you are standing!" Nya didn't realize that the whole time she was remembering that sibling love moment, she walked over to Kai as if replaying her first steps across the coals. She couldn't feel the burn because she channeled her pain, and painted over it with the love she and her brother share. Nya bowed to Sensei and Kai, until Kai pointed to Nya's feet. She looked down, which was a wrong choice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nya screamed as Kai picked her up, and drowned her feet in water again. She stopped, and when she looked into her brother's unnatural, yet soothing irises, Nya did something she had never done in a long time- she hugged her brother. Kai wasn't shocked, because he would've done the same thing, looking into his sister's calm, yet wild eyes. It was noticeable that Kai was taller than Nya, but only by a few inches. Nya buried her face in her brother's shoulder when Sensei Wu realized the weakness both siblings share- They will do anything to protect the ones close and loved, and that their brother and sister love is the only thing that cannot be broken by anything, not even hatred. Sensei looked closer. As some would say it is unnatural for siblings to love each other like Kai and Nya, while others took this love for granted, Kai and Nya would never do such a thing. Sensei smiled as he ended the day.

* * *

 **SIBLING FLUFF! I really did not plan it so much like this! ^w^ Kai taught Nya how to walk! YAY!**

 **Kai: And it was worth every second. ;)**

 **Nya: Aww, Kai, you're so sweet!**

 **I will never take these two siblings for granted. Well, Kai will be up after this chapter! If I can get through all the stories I want to update! XD I really took the baby walk scene from "The Amazing World Of Gumball" because that moment was just too cute! ^U^ And I got Nya screaming from "Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil" because in the episode "Banagic Wand", Marco Diaz walked across hot coals in his karate class by trying to kill a classmate, when he really channeled his emotions. He bowed to his sensei when he started screaming when his teacher pointed out his feet. He was bare foot, which made it worse for him, but hilarious for the watchers! XD I really just wrote out the beautiful, heart felt words as I went along. I mean it. I really do have a way with words. :0 I also like to think that Kai and Nya had the personalities of the opposite elements when they were kids (so Kai loved swimming, and Nya would rather stay dry), but something messed up their memories, so everything is the opposite. X)**

 **Kai's eye color- Amber/Green**

 **Nya's eye color- Baby blue/ Aquamarine**

 **Wow, they're both slashes. XD Until next chapter, my royal chumps! XD JK!**

 **-KGF... Loves sibling love ^w^**


	4. The Steam Within

**Hello!**

 **Guest: Well, I'll add some sibling fluff every once in a while. X)**

 **I came back! So here is Kai's training! And so sorry I'm late! I had to finish up "The Arrow"! ^_^' I had missed a lot of sleep this weekend from a terrible thunderstorm at midnight. I usually sleep through those, but it was LOUD! KRR, ;).**

* * *

Sensei Wu continued on to Kai once more. Kai stared hard and long at the slow flow of the water, dripping from the pipe. Sensei had told Kai what Nya did when she doubted she was ever the Water Ninja. Kai was slowly growing bored as time went by, his eyelids drooping slightly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reverse the flow. Until he realized you can't care as much as you do with a fire.

 _'Go with the flow. Go with the flow...'_ Kai thought over and over in his head. Memories of his parents passed through his head- a lullaby his mother sang to him and Nya, his father training him with a katana, his father and Wu saving him from deadly poison. He heard the silent _drip-drop_ of water- flowing _upwards_!

"Good. Your mother and father would be proud of you two of how far you've gotten already." Sensei Wu remarked. Kai's mouth gapped open, revealing his pearly whites. Kai put his hand out in the middle of the flowing water droplets, only for the water to go around his hand.

"Cool. I wish we could meet our parents though. Don't you agree, Nya?" Nya was surprised at the sudden question her brother asked. Personally, she did want to meet her mother. She wanted to see what she could do. It would be much easier to be trained by the original, instead of a friend of their parents, their teacher. Kai wanted to see what else a fire could do besides burn and cause destruction. He knew that a fire can bring warmth and light, but he could only bring heat, burning, and destruction. He wanted to be light, instead of just destruction. The flow stopped moving, and the water drained away. Sensei stopped with Kai, and continued on to Nya.

* * *

"Now Nya, you must remember a fire needs to be cared for. It cannot just be left to burn, it needs to have something to keep it burning."

"O...Kay. I think I understand. It needs fuel!"

"Nya, that is wrong. Let us have Kai help you with his words." Kai hopped onto a lava rock closest to the one Nya was balancing on.

"Sis, suppose a dragon of fire were to let a fire tear fall. What would you do with it to keep the dragon burning itself alive?"

"Uh, what? I guess you have to... release the fire?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I don't know! I'm not a poet! I don't understand you!"

"That's it Nya! You just let a spark light in the fire! Look at what you're doing!" When Nya looked, she saw what looked like a whirlpool of magma.

"Awesome."

"And Nya, the answer to the question: You must become one with the dragon. it involved water, doofus."

"Hey, shut up, hot head! Hahaha!" The siblings kept pushing at each other. Sensei Wu smiled, unknown that in only a few hours, a certain monk would come to give a message to the Ninja.

* * *

 **Sorry so short. :( I had a small case of writer's block. XO But I'm cured! :D I'm planning a sequel for this story, and I already put the name on my profile! It's called "Steam Masters' Destiny". So, this story may end in 1-2 chapters, so be prepared for a sequel! :D**

 **-KGF**

 **P.S., the dragon's fire tear was actually from a book called "The Fire Within". which I got from my school's library. Now I'm going to read the second book which is called... Wait for it... "Icefire"! XD Who does that remind you of, hmm? ZANE AND KAI! XD**


	5. Lost In The Fog

**A little late, I know. I just want to complete this so I can get a sequel as a soon to come to current story! :D**

* * *

"No! It's like this. You just have to let loose, but still be able to care enough to be in control."

"Kai, that makes no sense."

"Well, that's the element we have to deal with." Kai and Nya were discussing how steam exactly worked, but only their parents knew. Only a thin layer could appear at the siblings' ankles, but no further. Sensei Wu watched them practice. It was rather pleasing to see siblings such as the two. At that moment, Nobu, the little monk, came running through a portal and to Sensei.

"Wu! I have something to say about Kai and Nya. About steam!"

"What is it, young one? Do not be afraid. Speak now."

"It says here that one of the siblings will be the Master of Steam! But there is something else. Something, or some _one_ , is blurred off here in the middle. It may be the one who controls all steam! It may be... a missing sibling."

"A missing _what_!? Sensei, how many things are you keeping from us?!" Nya screamed out. She knew that sound traveled faster through water, so of course she heard that conversation.

"I did not know, but one day, either you both become steam, or someone else takes the role. Until then, you must train."

* * *

?'s POV

Ugh, where am I? I saw my identical twin sister lying next to me. We were both surrounded by fog. We lost our family. We were on our own. I lifted my hand to see if my powers still worked. I lifted up the fog and the warm, humid steam around me and my sister.

"Tinder, is that you?"

"Yes, Tide. It's me. We're alive, and our powers still work. Maybe we can find our family." We will find our family, even with useless days of wandering. We _will_ find Kai and Nya.

* * *

 **The story is done! :D I've decided to make a trilogy of this! :O "Steam Maters' Destiny" and "The Steam Reborn". So keep checking my profile for when the second book is out! Kai's Girlfriend, signing off. ;)**

 **-KGF**


End file.
